


Kiss Me

by rakketyrivertam



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, No Smut, messy kissing, non-con kissing, tw saliva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakketyrivertam/pseuds/rakketyrivertam
Summary: Five times Optimus was kissed by a Decepticon (or two) and one time he wasn't.
Relationships: Breakdown/Knock Out/Optimus Prime, Dreadwing/Optimus Prime, Megatron/Orion Pax/Soundwave, Optimus Prime/Starscream, Orion Pax/Shockwave
Comments: 20
Kudos: 82





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my post [here](https://autistic-lesamis.tumblr.com/post/611692567092953088/i-just-realized-if-you-take-tfp-and-go-for)
> 
> I cannot write smut, if you want to take this and make it smutty, please feel free.

**1.**

"I'm afraid I have a match to be getting to," Megatronus said, sitting up in the berth.

Orion reached for him, still hazy from overload and interrupted recharge. "Nooooo."

Megatronus chuckled as Soundwave wrapped his long limbs around their lover, nuzzling his neck. He leaned down and kissed them both. "You'll be fine," he said. "You have Soundwave."

Orion huffed, pouting. "I want both of you."

"Hm." Megatronus pressed his lips to Orion's once more, licking inside and twining their glossae together until he could no longer bear it. "I'll be back."

Orion sighed. "Alright."

Soundwave smirked and rubbed his foot against Orion's calf. "Soundwave can keep Orion busy."

Megatronus turned on his heel and strode out of the room before he could be convinced to stay. At the door, he turned back to see Soundwave perched over Orion, pinning his arms above his head as he kissed him deeply, nipping at his derma and diving back in with almost bruising force. His cooling fans switched on audibly.

Soundwave turned and looked over his shoulder. "Megatronus has a match."

Megatronus swallowed and turned, practically fleeing his own quarters and desperately trying to get his systems under control.

Orion's laugh followed him.

* * *

**2.**

Orion and Shockwave sat on their bench, staring out at the plaza. 

"I'm leaving in the morning," the archivist said. "Megatronus - Megatron's - the Decepticons are getting bolder. We need a Prime."

Shockwave wrapped his arm around Orion's shoulders and drew him close, pressing their forehelms together. "I'm with you every step of the way, even when I'm not actually there. If the Matrix chooses you though.... Or if you don't come back...."

"I love you," Orion said softly. "Don't ever forget that."

"I won't," Shockwave promised. He leaned in close and captured Orion's lips with his own.

Orion sighed into the kiss and leaned forward, perching his hands on Shockwave's chest.

"I love you, too," Shockwave murmured, pulling away. "I'll be waiting when you return," he said.

But he wasn't.

* * *

**3.**

Starscream swung his leg over his prisoner's lap, thunking down without ceremony and rolling his hips in what he must have thought was a seductive manner.

Optimus sighed.

"I'm sure," Starscream said, draping himself over the Prime's shoulders like a courtesan, "that if you give me something I want, I can give you something you want. It's so lonely at the top, trust me, I know."

"Is this how you achieved such a position?" Optimus asked.

Starscream gasped in offense, stuttering as he tried to find words. "Well, if I had - which I didn't! - it would have been well-deserved!" he screeched. 

Optimus raised a brow.

Starscream snarled. "I'll show you," he said, diving in for a kiss that was... mediocre at best.

"Hm," Optimus said when it ended.

* * *

**4.**

Optimus pinned Knock Out to the wall, arm across his shoulders like an iron bar.

"Sexy," Knock Out purred, then craned his neck and licked up the center of the battle mask.

Optimus blinked in shock, going nearly cross-eyed, unable to override as his mask snapped open.

Knock Out growled, pleased, and continued as messily as he could, mouth open, glossa out, laving the Prime's face with saliva.

Optimus' cooling fans clicked on, and when they weren't enough, he opened his mouth to pant.

Knock Out took full advantage, expertly coaxing out whimpers and whines with nothing but glossa, denta, and derma.

Finally, he ended the torture, pulling away and twisting under Optimus' arm.

"My turn," Breakdown said, framing Optimus' face with his hands and walking him back until his aft hit the wall. Optimus' knees gave out and Breakdown used the sudden height difference to his advantage, looming as he plundered.

Knock Out watched, grinning.

* * *

**5.**

"Are you sure I can't convince you?" Optimus asked.

Dreadwing shook his head. "Megatron may fight with less and less honor, but I still have mine, and I took an oath."

Optimus closed his eyes and nodded slowly. "I understand."

Dreadwing took a step closer, looking hopeful. "Shall we seal it?"

Optimus smiled softly. "You are the only one for whom I would honor the old ways." He stroked Dreadwing's cheek and leaned in, mouth parted.

Dreadwing met him graciously and ferociously, grabbing him by the plating and pulling until they stood spark chamber to spark chamber.

Optimus gasped and gave in, going limp in his enemy's hold before finally regaining his wits and pulling away with one final nip to the dermas. "And so it is done," he said, voice hoarse.

Dreadwing stepped back, shaking out his plating. "It is done," he repeated.

As he flew off, Optimus smiled, touching his lips. Then he snapped his battle mask shut and walked away, eyes still bright with charge he would have to take care of in his berth.

* * *

**+1**

"Optimus Prime," Airachnid purred, slinking closer. "I've certainly heard of you. You've made your rounds among the Decepticons, haven't you?"

Optimus blinked. "In the human vernacular, 'I'm gay.'"

"Oh, good," Airachnid said, deflating in relief. "Good, well, in that case, we can skip right to the torture."


End file.
